


Chase me, Fashionista

by Hibiki_Mutsuki



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Crossdressing, M/M, Model Bucky, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, bucky isn't very beefy, designer steve, tags and characters might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_Mutsuki/pseuds/Hibiki_Mutsuki
Summary: Steve wishes to become a fashion designer who has his creations on the runway, and Bucky will do anything to make Steve's dream come true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom. I hope you all like it.
> 
> I do like Sharon though I did need someone to be a rival. 
> 
> Still slightly beta

Steve had his head bent over his desk, throwing each design on a pile, not happy with any of them. He was worrying about the deadline that Natasha had set him. None of the designs seemed good enough. All these dresses all seem like the last design made an hour ago. Piling all of the sheets in to a folder, he pressed the home button on his phone and quickly entered the password.

 

_Hey, you free for a couple hours? - Stevie_ The reply was immediate.

 

_I’m out by that coffee shop you like, waiting for you. xx - BB_

 

He’s already there. Taking a deep breath, he slipped his shoes on quickly, shoving the folder in to his backpack and hurrying down the street. It only took five minutes to reach the street, seeing Bucking in the distance. His friend happily waving at him. The next few seconds happened fast, his work falling to the floor with him, scattered around. Steve looked up, eyes meeting a a tall, female figure, blonde hair framing her face, as her eyes stare at him. 

 

“I’m sorry!” Steve stuttered as Bucky rushed over.

 

“It’s alright…” Her eyes moving to his designs before holding a hand out to him.

 

“You design?”“Y-Yeah..” “Maybe one day I’ll be wearing some of these… Though the catwalk doesn’t call for this…”

 

“Maybe you will wear them…”

“Steve’s work is amazing, I’d wear them… I could be a better model than you.” Bucky retorted, causing her and the two others to look them up and down.

 

“If you say so, Sharon, let’s go.”

 

“I know so…”

 

“Then chase me, Fashionista.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s okay, Stevie… You’re gonna be the best designer, I know you will…” Bucky said, patting Steve’s shoulder over the table.  
  
“Bucky… If Natasha doesn’t like these designs.. It’s kinda over.” He hide his face behind the ham sandwich he had ordered. “I spent so much time… And a lot of my ideas don’t work.”  
  
“But you know how to sew, right? Why don’t you make them?” Steve watched as Bucky went through the folder, shyly chewing. “I’d wear these.”  
  
“I know you would… But… I have a feeling you’re trying to make me feel better.” Finishing the sandwich, he quickly stuffed everything back in to his folder. “ I have to get these to Natasha.”  
  
“Good luck, Stevie. I know you’ve done so well.”  
  
“Thank you…” Steve headed out, waving to his best friend as he hurried along to Shield fashion house. “Gonna really need it…” He was moving at a decently fast pace, hoping to arrive even just a little bit early to see Natasha, any later and she might reject his work. The coffee place wasn’t too far so the journey was quick and simple run down the road and across the street. The Avengers fashion house was coming up and of course, Steve was nervous.  Once he got to the front desk, he gulped.

 

“Hey… I’m here to see Natasha, it’s Steve… Steven Rogers.” The girl behind the front desk, looked up from her computer before typing again.  
  
“I’ll let her know you’re here, sir. Her office on the twelfth floor.” Nodding, he watched her reach for the phone, quickly shuffling in to the elevator. He did the usual flicking through the folder to make sure all his work was there. Stumbling out, he moved quickly down the hall, taking a deep breath, he knocked.  
  
“Come in.” It’s now or never, he opened the door, making eye contact with his manager. “Steve, I hope you can impress me again.” Nat was wearing a suit, red hair nicely curled.  
  
He moved closer, sliding the folder over before taking a seat. Hands squeezing his thighs as she went through them. It was the longest five minutes.  
  
“W-Well…”  
  
“Steve, I like four of these, I would like to see these in the show at the end of the year.”  
  
“Really!?” She nodded, and Steve finally relaxed.  
  
“Thank you. This means a lot.” Gathering his folder, he smiled as he made his way back out. Once he made it back to the elevator he was immediately texting Bucky the good news.

 

_I did it!- Stevie_

 

Taking a deep breath, he made a squeaking sound before making his way home. His phone vibrating with Bucky’s response.

 

_Congrats. Told you you could do it. - BB_

 

_Thank you for always cheering me on- Stevie_

 

“I hope to help you all the way, Steve.” Bucky smiled softly at his phone before getting out some clothes for tomorrow.


End file.
